Things I´ll Never Say
by UsagiHigurashi
Summary: InuYasha conta sobre seus sentimentos a Kagome. Será que ela fará o mesmo?


Minha primeira song fic, narrada por Kagome, com a musica Things I´ll Never Say, da Avril Lavigne ^^  
  
Things I'll Never Say  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
(Estou arrancando meus cabelos)  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
(Estou rasgando minhas roupas) I'm trying to keep my cool (Estou tentando manter minha calma)  
  
I know it shows  
  
(Eu sei que parece que)  
  
I´m staring at my feet  
  
(Estou olhando meus pés)  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
(Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas)  
  
I´m surching for the words inside my head  
  
(Estou procurando as palavras dentro da minha cabeça)  
  
Estou me sentindo nervosa, estou perdendo o pouco controle que tenho sobre o meu corpo, sentindo meu coração inchar a cada palavra, a cada gesto seu.  
  
Me sinto confortável como nunca me senti, me pego desejando seus lábios e seu corpo. Seus braços fortes envolvendo minha cintura só me fazem sentir mais segura.  
  
Você não precisa dizer por que eu sei o que você sente, por que é o mesmo que eu sinto.  
  
(Cause) I´m feeling nervous (Pois estou me sentindo nervosa)  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
(Tentando ser tão perfeita)  
  
Cause I know you´re worth it  
  
(Por que eu sei que você esta merecendo isto)  
  
You´re worth it  
  
(Você esta merecendo isto)  
  
Yeah  
  
Sinto as palavras escorregarem da minha língua, eu gaguejo, eu soluço, por que parece tão difícil dizer o que sinto por você...é um desejo de tocar sua pele, sentir seus lábios prescionados contra os meus, seus olhos tocando minha alma. Por que por mais que eu tente te explicar o quanto meu coração acelera apenas por tocar seu corpo, o quanto minhas pernas tremem quando o vejo andando em minha direção...as palavras sempre fogem, com medo de eu não ser tão quente para te abraçar quando você tremer, não tão gentil para enxugar suas lagrimas, não tão forte para lutar quando você estiver com medo, não tão paciente para te acalmar quando você estiver nervoso...não tão perfeita para você.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer)  
  
I´d say I wanna blow you...away  
  
(Eu diria que quero acabar com você)  
  
Be with you every night  
  
(Ficar com você todas as noites)  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
(Estou te apertando muito forte?)  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
(Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver)  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
(Eu queria ver você caindo)  
  
On one knee  
  
(De joelhos)  
  
Marry me today  
  
(Casando comigo hoje)  
  
Yes, I´m wishing my life away  
  
(Sim, por toda a minha vida sempre quis) With these things I´ll never say (Estas coisas que nunca direi)  
  
É quando você me abraça e me diz que quer estar sempre comigo, que me sinto viva. Me faz estremecer ao dizer que não importa onde esteja ou como esteja, meu cheiro sempre será melhor que o de qualquer flor, que meus lábios são tão quentes que poderiam aquece-lo durante o inverno, que meu sorriso brilha mais que a mais brilhante estrela.  
  
E que a coisa mais importante de sua vida é sentir meu corpo colado ao seu, que é isso que faz seu coração bater.  
  
It don´t do me any good  
  
(Isto não faz de mim uma pessoa boa) It´s just a waste of time (É apenas um desperdicio de tempo) Wath use is it to you (Que uso isso tem pra você?) What´s on my mind (O que esta em minha mente?) If ain´t coming out (Se isso não esta se mostrando) We´re not going anywhere (Então não estamos indo a lugar nenhum) So why can´t I just (Então porque eu não posso) Tell you that I care (Te contar que eu me importo)  
  
Essas palavras me deixam tonta. Sua proximidade também não ajuda a manter minha sanidade.  
  
Parece um sonho...e como se você pudesse ler minha mente, me diz que isto não é um sonho, se bem que você pediu por isso todas as noites.  
  
Um sorriso aparece nos meus lábios, mas ainda não consigo falar o que sinto, eu falho, como se não tivesse nada pra dizer, quando na verdade meu maior desejo é te ver caindo de joelhos na minha frente me pedindo em casamento.  
  
Se conseguisse achar as palavras, lhe diria que quero ficar com você todas as noites, todos os momentos da minha vida.  
  
(Cause) I´m feeling nervous (Pois estou me sentindo nervosa)  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
(Tentando ser tão perfeita)  
  
Cause I know you´re worth it  
  
(Por que eu sei que você esta merecendo isto)  
  
You´re worth it  
  
(Você esta merecendo isto)  
  
Yeah  
  
O sol se põe, a lua chega iluminando a noite e você mais que rapidamente me fala que basta um sorriso meu para iluminar sua noite.  
  
Por toda a minha vida eu sempre quis ouvir isso de você.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer)  
  
I´d say I wanna blow you...away  
  
(Eu diria que quero acabar com você)  
  
Be with you every night  
  
(Ficar com você todas as noites)  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
(Estou te apertando muito forte?)  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
(Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver)  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
(Eu queria ver você caindo)  
  
On one knee  
  
(De joelhos)  
  
Marry me today  
  
(Casando comigo hoje)  
  
Yes, I´m wishing my life away  
  
(Sim, por toda a minha vida sempre quis) With these things I´ll never say (Estas coisas que nunca direi)  
  
As estrelas brilham no céu escuro, e digo que a noite esta linda hoje, e você mais uma vez me dá aquele olhar que me faz estremecer e diz "Nada é mais lindo que você". Abro minha boca para lhe dizer o quanto meu coração acelerou quando senti sua respiração em meus rosto e como você me fez gelar quando mordiscou levemente meu pescoço. Porém, mais uma vez, as palavras não sairão.  
  
What´s wrong with my tongue  
  
(O que esta errado com minha lingua?)  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
(Estas palavras continuam escorregando)  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
(Eu gaguejo, eu falho)  
  
Like I´ve got nothing to say  
  
(Como seu eu não tivesse nada a dizer)  
  
Procuro as palavras dentro da minha cabeça, mas não as encontro e seus lábios, então, se movimentam lentamente, como se estivessem me convidando para um beijo, para dizer que meu cheiro entorpece seus sentidos. Sinto minhas bochechas vermelhas, mas não consigo parar de olha-lo e de admira- lo, todos os seus detalhes, dês da mais simples ferida em seu peito, ate as suas lindas e fofas orelhinhas. E novamente, parece que você pode ver o que estou pensando, pois o escuto dizendo " Pode toca-las". Sorrio e o vejo sorrir de volta antes de tocar sua orelhinhas e ouvi-lo dizer em meio a gemidos roucos "Foi o seu toque que derreteu o gelo envolta do meu coração". E você continua sem saber que foi o seu olhar que fez meu coração voltar a bater, por que continuo gaguejando, sem conseguir lhe contar.  
  
(Cause) I´m feeling nervous (Pois estou me sentindo nervosa)  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
(Tentando ser tão perfeita)  
  
Cause I know you´re worth it  
  
(Por que eu sei que você esta merecendo isto)  
  
You´re worth it  
  
(Você esta merecendo isto)  
  
Yeah  
  
Ah...como eu queria poder lhe falar que estou tremendo de exitação, por que você enlaçou minha cintura, dizer que me minhas pernas estão bambas por que você colou seu corpo ao meu, que você tirou toda a sanidade em mim no momento em que prescionou seus lábios contra os meus, e que tudo isso se resume num simples gemidos de prazer que eu solto quando nossas linguas se encontram.  
  
Gostaria de poder desenrolar minha língua e te dizer que você é o único que consegue me deixar completamente sem respiração.  
  
Yes, I´m wishing my life away  
  
(Sim, por toda a minha vida sempre quis) With these things I´ll never say (Estas coisas que nunca direi)  
  
Então você fala aquilo que eu sempre quis ouvir :  
  
Amor, pra mim, significa Kagome, por que foi essa pessoa que me encinou a amar.  
  
Me pego pensando como um sentimento tão grande pode caber no meu coração. Acho que a qualquer hora vou transbordar de amor.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer)  
  
I´d say I wanna blow you...away  
  
(Eu diria que quero acabar com você)  
  
Be with you every night  
  
(Ficar com você todas as noites)  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
(Estou te apertando muito forte?)  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
(Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero ver)  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
(Eu queria ver você caindo)  
  
On one knee  
  
(De joelhos)  
  
Marry me today  
  
(Casando comigo hoje)  
  
Yes, I´m wishing my life away  
  
(Sim, por toda a minha vida sempre quis) With these things I´ll never say (Estas coisas que nunca direi)  
  
Nessa noite você falou todas as coisas que eu nunca direi.  
  


* * *

  
Onegai, naum sejam duros cmigo, é minha primeira song fic de InuYasha... Espero que vocês gostem e comentem, mesmo se acharam um lixo (o que provavelmente vocês acharam ¬¬")  
  
Achei essa musica PERFEITA para a Kagome (para o Inu também, mas como é uma mulher que canta, tive que fazer com a Kagome XD) São coisas que ela nunca dirá (ou então, vai demorar muito pra dizer...-_-") mas que nos (isso naum inclui o Inu-chan...por que ele é MEIO tapado) concerteza percebemos que ela sente ^^"  
  
Gomen a todos os fãs do casal Inu/Kik, mas o que eu posso fazer se o coração do Inu pertence a Kagome ?   
  


* * *

  
Arigatou a todos que leram essa fic (alguém fez isso ? O . o *procurando *)  
  
E se não for pedir muito, ONEGAI COMENTEM  
  


* * *

  
Isso me faria muito feliz   
  


* * *

  
Já ne minna-chan ^.~ 


End file.
